Chicken Pomodoro
Description Contributed by World Recipes Y-Group This Y-group is international. Good food from all parts of the world. A place where we can share the wonderful food from all over the world. Ingredients * 4 boneless and skinless chicken breasts * salt, pepper and flour * 2 tbsp vegetable oil * ½ cup vodka * 1 cup chicken broth * 2 tbsp fresh lemon juice * 2 cups diced tomatoes (canned tomatoes are just fine. use the ones with roasted garlic included if you can find them. drain off the excess juice) * ½ cup heavy cream or half and half * 1 bunch scallions, minced Directions # Remove the chicken breasts from the package and wash. Set aside. # In a large storage bag, put in one-half cup of flour, a half teaspoon of salt and a half teaspoon of pepper (or to taste). # Shake the combination until well mixed. # Now, one at a time, add the chicken breasts. # Shake them until they're coated with flour. # Set each one aside as you've coated it. Toss out any leftover coating mixture. # Depending on how big your chicken breasts are, it might even take a bit more flour. # Heat the vegetable oil on medium high and add the chicken breasts, breast-side down first. # Saute until that side of the chicken is golden brown. This should take just a few minutes. # Turn over and lightly brown the underside of the chicken breast. # Remove the chicken from the saute pan and put it in an ovenproof dish. Do not wash out the saute pan! # Put the chicken in the oven at 400 degrees to finish the chicken by roasting it. This should take no more than 20 minutes to a half hour. # While the chicken is in the oven, you are going to finish your sauce. Use the same pan that has the drippings in it. # With the stove burner turned off, deglaze the pan by pouring in the vodka. Do not do this with the burner on or you'll risk singing your eyebrows or worse! # Use a wooden spoon to scrape up the bits in the bottom of the pan. # Add the chicken broth and the lemon juice. You'll want to reduce this mixture by about 25%. Do not do this on medium high heat. # Then add the tomatoes and the heavy cream. Turn to medium low. # You are just trying to get the sauce to start to thicken up. Stir often. # When the sauce is finished, turn off the burner if the chicken is not ready yet. # You can re-heat the sauce in a few minutes when the chicken is finished. # To test your chicken, you can cut a small slice into it; if the juices run clear and you don't see pink, you're ready to go. # Put the chicken on the plate. Spoon sauce on top and then sprinkle with the green onion pieces for color. # If you are serving the dish with potatoes and a veggie, you can sprinkle the whole plate with the onions. Category:Chicken breast Recipes Category:Chicken stock and broth Recipes Category:Tomato Recipes Category:Recipes that need photos Category:Vodka Recipes Category:Lemon juice Recipes Category:Heavy cream Recipes Category:Green onion Recipes Category:World Recipes